Unsaid love
by chainna
Summary: Faxness: fang leaves max tries to find him crap summary slightly less crapper story
1. the kick & voice

Hello

_**Hello!! This is my 2nd ff so well **__**I need some experience it's quite short but enjoy!! This is the crappiest ff ever but hey when you're bored everything's possible!**_

"Auu!!" I flew up in the air (_not_ on my own accord) and landed with a soft but painful thud. What happened u ask? Well get a load of this fangs got a new power!! Unluckily for me it's a voice!! And not just a voice but a controlling voice. U know the kind of voice that is supposed to teach u a lesson well this voice just made fang kick me so damn hard that I flew up!!

Fang looked at me in shock and horror " omg!! Max!! Are you ok i'm so sorry" he had a look on his face as if he just made a baby suffocate.

"Hmmmm" I groaned "I think you broke her ribs u idiot cant you freakin' control yourself!" iggy yelled "I heard them break!"

Fang flung him self towards me but iggy held him back without a word he has grown really protective over me.

"Let me see her!!" fang growled "max i'm sorry I couldn't control myself I would never ever hurt you!"

"_He really is sorry max" _angels voice sung _"he couldn't control himself"_

"_Tell him I don't blame _him _but his voice"_ I thought as I couldn't speak.

It looked like fang had gotten the message but he still looked horrified and like he was talking to his voice.

_**Fangs POV**_

I kicked max!! Oh my freaking god!!

"_What the hell do you think __you're doing you just made me kick my best freakin' friend!!_" I yelled at my voice

"_I'm helping you learn fang you will be grateful someday"_

"_Someday?! I aint livin' till someday not with a voice like you in my mind!! _

_**OK so its short but for the people who didn't get it fangs gonna try to comit suicide or run away so he cant hurt max**_

_**I know its crap but for the people who like it 5 revieuws would help to make my fingers move on the keyboard**_


	2. inside fangs mind

K i have vacation so updating time

_**K i have vacation so updating time!!**_

_**Ry it took sooooo long but I just didn't wana rite sry bout that**_

_**So hold on to ur keyboard cuz its gona be a love ride (I think plz don't be disappointed if not ill just rite as I go along)**_

IGGYS POV:

_Omg!! That max kickin voice of fang made fang kick max_!!(I know weird sentence it sounded betta in ma head)

_But… what am I supposed to do? should I tell them that I can hear the voice too but very vague? Or just shut up and spy on what the voice is upto?_

_Anyway that doesn't mattetr for now what matters now is that max has been lyin on the floor of the forest for over 2 hours and stil cant move a muscle._

_I examined her; its juts the schock physically but mostly emotionally I geuss she never imagined that fang would be ABLE to hurt her in any way even not with a controlling voice/ wel love makes blind as I say._

_But love was surtantly not the reason to my blindness!!_

_Fang was still sitting as close to max I as I would alow him (bout 5 meters) he could pass me easily but u could see that somewhere he was afraid to hurt her so we debated about that 1 meter that would help him look at her bruised face(she fell flat on her face and got scratches all over it._

_Then I noticed it! I could read fangs mind!! I think its just while the voice is here but this could be very useful!_

_Too bad that I hear it very vaguely not like angel_

_Angel who read my mind emidiatly started talking to me its like a reincarnation of nudge only nudge isn't dead, thank… who?_

"_iggy!! I cant hear fangs thoughts anymore!! I haven't told max I don't want her to worry about him but can u realy hear whats in his mind?"she said it as though she was beingwinded forward like a video tape_

_I confumed her thought by telling her what fang was thingking the weird part was that I didn't hear anything before now_(so he didn't hear fangs suicidle plans)

_FANGS POV (also what iggy hears in italic AKA thoughts)_

_Omg I don't think u even realise what u did !_

_No wait not what u did what I didi could have stopped u but I didn't!_

_I tried though, but it wasn't enough! Not for max but it was enough for me ;to leave, and never come back._

_Its not like any 1 will be missing anything…_

_Angel wont feel uncomfortable by reading my wel my kinda 18+ thoughts_

_Nudge willhav total freedom_

_Iggy wont have 2 but 1 person teling him to watch out with bombs _

_Gazzy will raom free together with iggy _

_And _

_Max…_

_Shell be rid af a kickin bastard who cant control his body nor his lust for her as I have kissed _

_her many times al leading to her leavin and me being alone which I hated: not listening to _

_maxs heartbeat and silent breathing not watchin her unfurl her wonderful wings wich look _

_like angels wings although they are not white not seein a smile or a glare develop on her _

_beautiful face,not seeing her clothes stick to her curved and sensual__ body or roam free when _

_shes flying, not hear her soft voice singing angel to sleep when shes afraid or yelling at the _

_others for being so reckless_

_Not feeling her skin with my fingertips that gives me a feeling likean electric schock and most _

_ov al seein, hearin, tasting, smelling, feeling his lips on her__s_

_That was what he would mis but he would grant her, her freedom and health as he wouldn't _

_be there kicking her without control and putting her in an uncomfortable position by kissing _

_her_

_And she wouldn't need to find a way to some day tel him that she didn't love him _

_Because he knew_

_He knew…_

_And he wished he didn't. _

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hope u liked it im writing on the 3****rd**** chapter as we speak( or read wateva) but still revieuw!!**


End file.
